


and the Revival of the Well-Wishers

by talesyoutellyourfriends



Category: Night Court, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Old Friends, Reunions, Trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesyoutellyourfriends/pseuds/talesyoutellyourfriends
Summary: A reunion of sorts. Old friends from Jenkins' past come back into his life. For what reason, not even Jenkins knows. But nonetheless, there will be trouble...The three characters for Jenkins past would be played by John Larroquette’s co-stars from Night Court - Harry Anderson, Charles Robinson and Markie Post, respectively.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After a summer long binge on Night Court and the Librarians, I just wanted to write something like this. I hope there's going to be a Jenkins storyline in season 4, if there is, I doubt they would do something like this but if they did it would be a great surprise. but I know wishful thinking right? Or if they used the characters on as a future arch for a future season would be cool. Anyway...  
> About the story: It is a reunion of sorts. The three characters for Jenkins past would be played by John Larroquette’s co-stars from Night Court - Harry Anderson, Charles Robinson and Markie Post, respectively. That’s all you really need to know for this. Have fun reading!

                Jenkins never liked leaving the comfort of the Annex or even the Library, but this time around he needed supplies that the others were supposed to take care of. Eve and the Librarians were out on a mission. It was Flynn who was up for getting said supplies but he conveniently forgot. Flynn had a tendency of coming up with the worst excuses of why he forgot, yet again, to get the supplies on his turn. Jenkins expected something like this from Ezekiel, but from Flynn, that was another story.

                 It was a cool night. It happened to be fall and the week before Halloween. Jenkins had the lapels of his jacket turned up and his hands in his pockets. Before he made his rounds, something caught Jenkins’ eye. There was a small venue in town and the name on the marquee stood out. It read ‘One Night Only: Kenneth Reignn’. Jenkins could have sworn he knew that name. He decided to sneak into the venue.

                Jenkins entered the small lounge with ease and hung by a small alcove in the venue. There was a tight group of people sitting down surrounding the small stage. They were actively engaged by the performer. He was a tall, older man, looking to be in his early sixties. He was in a suit and was wearing a fedora style hat with light sandy brown hair underneath. He seemed to be a standup comic, and for Jenkins, he had come in on the end of one of his jokes.

                “…So I looked at the guy and said ‘if you think I’m doing that, it would be cold day in hell before I would agree to do that. Leave me out of it’.” The man on the small stage started, the audience laughed. “I’m a magician ya know, and I did what any good magician would do. I made myself disappear.” There was more laughter. The man looked up and seemed to notice Jenkins standing in the small corner of the room. He glance moved back to the audience. “Thank you, that’s my time. Good night.”

                The man walked off the stage and disappeared behind the curtain that likely lead backstage. Jenkins decided to leave before everyone else did, doing so unnoticed. As Jenkins made his way back to the sidewalk outside the venue and back to the tasks at hand, his mind tried to recall where he knew the man from. He had no doubt he had known that man and that name. As his mind wandered and contemplated a voice broke through his concentration.

                “Jenkins?” A familiar voice spoke. Jenkins turned to look. The same man who was on stage had now appeared from the alley behind the venue. Jenkins just stood there and stared at the man. The man confirmed his suspicions. “It is you, isn’t it? It’s me Ken.”

                It had been years, but as Jenkins looked more carefully he realized the old friend that had appeared in front of him.

                “Ken? As in Kenneth Reignn? It’s been a long time.” Jenkins started with half hearted sarcasm. Ken beamed with small smirk appearing across his face. “You’ve gotten old.” Jenkins deadpanned.

                Ken acted like he was offended by this remark. “Look who’s talking?” Ken shot back.

                There was a moment of silence before the two of them broke out into laughter. Once the laughter died down Ken continued.

                “How long has it been?” Ken continued.

                “Ages.” Jenkins wearily replied.

                “What have you been up to in that time?”

                Jenkins had to think on his feet. He had been working at the Library for many years, but he knew he lying to Ken was definitely not an option. He had a knack of telling when someone was lying. “The Library.” Jenkins blurted out and then corrected himself by stumbling over his words. “ _A_ library I mean…”

                “Really? A library, huh?” Ken seemed almost smitten with the answer. Jenkins was unsure if he bought the half-truth, but before Ken could dig any deeper into Jenkins career choice, Jenkins threw the conversation back into Ken’s court.

                “How about you? I see old habits don’t die.” Jenkins referencing the marquee.

                “It’s a living.” Ken shrugged off the statement.

                “Are you still…”

                “Conning the unsuspecting on the side?” Ken finished Jenkins inquiry. “Yes and no. But mostly…”

                “Yes.” Jenkins returned the favor.

                “Don’t act like you miss the old days.” Ken pointed out.

                “I do but I don’t.” Jenkins admitted. “Having power is one thing. It is another on what we do with it, which matters.”

                “And I’ve never sought to hurt anyone with it.”

                “I never said you did. Maybe that’s why it worked.”

                There was another moment of silence between the two men.

                “I have a crazy idea.” Ken pointed out. “We still have a ton to catch up on, and well, I heard Louise and Cayde are in town and I was thinking…”

                “Louise Madeline and Cayden Kelly are in town?” Jenkins could not believe the names were rolling off his lips. “Now I know something is up.”

                “Honestly it is just a coincidence.”

                “As much as I’d like to believe that…”

                “Fine. If you don’t believe me, or even remotely trust me, don’t show up.” Ken started. “But if you want to catch up with old friends, we’ll be meeting up at the diner off of Main Street tomorrow.”

                Jenkins pushed past Ken without a second look, leaving the man standing outside the venue. Jenkins proceeded to catch up on his errands before the others got back to the Annex.


	2. Chapter 2

                “Ha, ha we did it.” Flynn said after recovering his stumble through the Back Door along with the others. This was followed by a series of high fives all around.

                “I’ll admit it, there’s a first time for everything.” Eve said smiling. “For once the plan went off without a hitch.”

                “Yeah thanks to my awesomeness.” Ezekiel pointed out.

                “Really man? Come on…” Jacob nudged the young Librarian in the arm before walking away. Ezekiel shrugged and walked in the opposite direction.

                “Well if anyone’s interested, I’m calling for pizza.” Ezekiel called back.

Cassandra had already slipped away too, to wind down from the mission. Flynn and Eve were left in the center of the Annex long enough to notice a missing member. Eve looked around for the caretaker.

                 “Uh, not to point out the obvious, but where’s Jenkins?” Eve started. Flynn raised an eyebrow and spun around on his heels, also confused by the missing member.

                “Hello, Jenkins? We’re back. We got that creepy doll.” Flynn called out. No answer. Flynn shrugged. There was silence before Jenkins appeared walking past Eve and grabbing the doll out of Flynn’s hand, not saying a word. This prompted a conversation of looks between Flynn and Eve. Eve prompted Flynn to say something. Flynn in turn, ran after the caretaker.

                “Jenkins, buddy.” Flynn said in a friendly tone. Jenkins continued to ignore him. “Come on, what’s with the silent treatment?”

                Still no response.

                “I get it. I’m getting the cold shoulder for skipping out on getting the supplies again, right?” Flynn offered. “I’m sorry. I promise I’ll do it next time, hell I’ll do it the next several times, deal?”

                Jenkins went to log the artifact into the books. Still no response came from the caretaker. Flynn looked to Eve with a worried expression, which Eve echoed. Eve joined the two men.

                “Jenkins what’s going on?” Eve said concerned. Jenkins slammed his hands down on the table. This caught the attention of the other Librarians.

                “Can I just do my job in peace for once without a game of twenty questions?” Jenkins yelled. The others remained silent. Jenkins picked up the log book and artifact, retreating into his lab.

                “What was that all about?” Jacob asked rejoining Flynn and Eve at the main table.

                “I don’t know.” Eve confessed.

                “Should we go after him?” Cassandra offered.

                “No, I think the best thing is for us to give him some space, to cool down a bit.”

                There was a knock at the Annex door.

                “Well, nothing says giving someone space like a pizza break.” Ezekiel said heading for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

                After a night of pizza and some rest the team got up the next morning what seemed to be a quiet day ahead.

                “Nothing in the Clippings Book?” Flynn said disappointed, he never liked free time. He would rather be out on a new adventure than to be held up in the Annex.

                “Don’t sound so depressed, mate. A little vacation time never hurt.” Ezekiel offered.

                “Has anyone seen Jenkins this morning?” Cassandra asked with a hint of worry in her voice. “He’s not in his lab and he’s not in the Library.”

                “Okay this is really not good.” Eve shook her head.

                “Well what do we do?” Jacob asked. “If we start looking, where do we even begin?”

                “We could check in town.” Cassandra offered.

                “Yeah, but where would we begin, in town?” Jacob replied.

                “We don’t even know much about him. Other then he came with the Annex, he’s grumpy and semi-immortal knight.” Ezekiel interjected.

                “Thank you Jones, for your ever pressing lack of concern.” Eve said sarcastically.

                “Hey don’t get mad at me because we don’t know anything about him.”

                “Oh God, Ezekiel making sense? Now I know were in trouble.”


	4. Chapter 4

                After a rough night of going over the pros and cons of meeting up with his old friends, Jenkins decided to bit the bullet. He made his way to the diner rolling over the logical reasons why not just one, but three old friends have returned. The same place the same time, it made little sense of why they would be in town. Was it a coincidence or pure chance, or worse, was it some sort of a plan? In that case how did they find him all the way in Portland and did they know about the Library?

                Jenkins stopped and stood at the entrance of the small diner. _Focus._ He told himself mentally. Letting out a brief sigh, he walked into the diner. The door made a cheerful jingle from the bells attached to the door.

                “We’ll be with you in a second, hun.” A waitress called from behind the counter, acknowledging his arrival and finishing up with a customer.

                “Take your time.” Jenkins flashed a brief smile. The waitress finished with a customer and approached him. She was barely over 5 feet tall, with her light brown hair in a bun, wearing a blue and white dress shirt, a tan skirt and a name tag that read ‘Julie’.

                “What can I get for you, hun?” Julie asked softly with a ticket book in hand.

                “I’m here to meet with a few…old friends.” Jenkins replied hesitantly.

                “I believe I know who you are talking about.” Julie replied gesturing to the back corner booth where three people were sitting.

                “Ah, yes thank you.” Jenkins said half-heartedly. He proceeded to the booth to where the others were sitting. His arrival prompted a double take from the group.

                “Well I’ll be damned…” Ken said with a notable smirk, the same smirk Jenkins remembered from all those years ago. Jenkins could tell Ken was surprised but genuinely glad to see that he had shown up. He was dressed in a suit coat, dress shirt, and jeans this time, along with his fedora. This time he greeted him with a handshake and introduced the other two. “I don’t think reintroductions are necessary but Jenkins, you remember Cayde and Louise.”

                Cayden Kelly was a tall black man, who looked to be in his late sixties to early seventies. He wore a dress shirt and a cardigan sweater and dark grey pants. Cayde got up from his seat in disbelief. They both reached out and shook hands. “It’s been a long time.”

                “Indeed it has.” Jenkins replied. Louise was right behind Cayde. She took a moment before giving Jenkins a large hug.

                “Galahad…I,I don’t know what to say.” Louise’s soft, caring voice. She only used Jenkins’ real name when she was being sincere.  Louise was the shortest of the group. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a purple and light grey dress.  From what Jenkins could recall, she always seemed to be ageless.

                “Well now, I didn’t get a hello like that.” Ken jokingly said trying to sound hurt.

                “Neither did I.” Cayde echoed the sentiment. This resulted in Louise hitting them both on the arm.

                “Oh knock it off you two.” Louise teased back.

                “Just like old times, huh?” Ken emphasized with a raised eyebrow.

                “Yes, maybe too much like old times…” Jenkins muttered.

                “What was that?” Ken asked skeptical.

                “Nothing…”

                “Now you know me Jenkins and I know you. Nothing isn’t nothing, it usually means something. ”

                “Fine.” Jenkins was frank. “Why are you all here? No one just reappears in someone’s life for no reason. And your right Ken, I do know you. I know you so well that you can only possibly be here for one thing, and I know I won’t like nor want to be a part of it.”

                The altercation had caught the attention of a few restaurant goers. Ken remained quiet and offered for them to sit down. “Let’s chat.”


	5. Chapter 5

               There was a small shop that was out of the way of the daily chaos of the town. No one usually bothered to swing by but the store got just enough business to get by. It had odds and ends, things not seen, or that had been used, in decades. But to each, their own, everyone likes something unique. This time though, Marty Samson had a very special item come in. It was a leather bound book with no distinguishable writing on it and an inner title page written in, in ink. The inner page was entitled with the words ‘Enchantments for a Hallows’ Eve Night’. One of his suppliers found it and offered it for consignment. With Halloween just around the corner, he thought it be a perfect fit. It sat on the top shelf in a special glass case behind the counter for all to see.

                As his mind wandered, his attention came back to reality when there was a jingle at the door of the shop. Someone had entered the store. There was a looming figure standing in the doorway.

                “Well hello there. Is there anything I can help you with today?” Marty asked the newcomer.

                There was no answer. The figure approached to the counter. Their face was covered by a hood of a sweatshirt. Marty was unsure whether or not  to call the police but before he could reach his phone the figure grabbed the back of his head and turned it to the direction of the book. The figure’s other boney hand pointed to the book.

                “The book.” The figure spoke in a deep disembodied voice.

                “I’m, I’m sorry…I can’t giv-ah…” Marty yelped in pain as the figure grabbed tighter at the back of his head.

                “The book!” The figure hissed.

                “I can’t, I just can’t…” Marty still protested. The figure let him go. Marty took a moment to collect himself. “That’s it buddy I’m calling the police.”

                The figure turned back to the door. Locking it and flipping the sign to ‘Sorry, We’re Closed’.

                “Hey what are you doing?” Marty asked. The figure turned back to him. Slowly removing his hood, Marty stared on, eyes growing wide. Marty let out an ear shattering scream.

                “911 what’s your emergency?” The 911 dispatcher on the end of the line asked before a boney hand hung up the phone.

                “The book is mine…” The figure hissed again.

* * *

 

                 The team stumbled through an alleyway door. The town was somewhat busy which was a plus; it allowed them to go unnoticed.

                “Alright, we have a game plan. Split up and let’s find out what happened to Jenkins.” Eve confirmed with the group. Jake and Cassandra nodded and went across the street walking down and out of sight in the crowd.

                “Couldn’t we just put up flyers or better yet, do a facebook live post?” Ezekiel offered in protest.

                “No, now go.” Eve spun the young Librarian around and sent him on his way. He did so reluctantly.

                “Come on. I’m sure we’re just worried for nothing.” Flynn said as if trying to convince himself. “This is Jenkins we’re talking about, right?”

                “As much as I’d like to believe that…” Eve retorted. Flynn nodded in agreement. They proceeded to go in the direction the others did not.

* * *

 

                Jacob and Cassandra were down a few blocks where a group of people were gathered, caught their attention. As they approached the scene, there were police officers blocking off the scene around a small shop.

                “Pardon us…” Jake said wedging his way through the crowd.

                “Excuse me, officer.” Cassandra caught the attention of an officer.

                “Sorry miss, no questions at this time. This is an active investigation we need everyone to leave. Now.” The officer replied.

                “Well we’re Librarians actually, and we could…” Jacob tried to explain.

                “Move it along.” The officers rushed the two of them and the group off.

                “A few more seconds and I could have picked their brains…” Cassandra huffed.

                “I thought we agreed on not using our powers?”

                “You tried Flynn’s ‘We’re Librarians’ white magic thing and that didn’t work…” Cassandra pointed out.

                “Thanks, don’t’ remind me…” Jacob said sounding slightly defeated.

                “We need to talk with the others.” Cassandra confirmed.

                “Let’s go.” Jacob offered to follow her lead.

* * *

 

                Ezekiel tapped away at his phone as he walked, only to look up and catch a sight out the corner of his eye. He did a double take to see if what he was seeing was real. He saw Jenkins sitting in a small diner with three other people Ezekiel never saw before. Ezekiel decided to take a closer look so he snuck into the diner. He sat in a nearby booth just enough out of view so he could not be seen but still be able to record with his phone.

                “Something’s coming man. And it ain’t good.” Cayde confessed.

                “And you brought it here?” Jenkins said calmly with a hit of anger in his voice.

                “Not we tracked it here. And when we found out you were in town…”

                “You just assumed we could pick right back where we left off?” Jenkins finished the statement. “How did you know I was here in the first place?”

                There was a moment of silence followed by a look from one another.

                “We know you work for the Library.” Louise said quietly. Jenkins let out an audible huff of distain.

                “And how, may I ask, did you stumble upon this information?”

                “Connections…” Ken trailed off.

                “Don’t tell me, that damn cult, right? And don’t you dare call it a society or play it off like it’s no big deal.” Jenkins spat. “You wanted to know why I left all those years ago. I left because of this. The meddling in other people’s lives that no one has the right to do. You do not have the right to use magic in other people’s affairs.”

                “We saved people.”

                “Yes, when _we_ were a team, before those people got involved. Then all hell broke loose. Tell me, where was the ‘greater good’ in that?”

                “Hey man, we did what we had to do.” Cayde pointed out.

                “Yes and people died because of it.” Jenkins pointed out. The others were silent. “And I’ll be damned if I let you three back into my life. I have people that I care too deeply about for you to drag them into this mess. You created it you deal with it. The Library, and the Librarians for that matter, are non-negotiable.” Jenkins finished getting up from the table.

                Ezekiel quickly fumbled his phone and sunk into the booth hoping not to be noticed. Jenkins walked past without noticing him. Or that is what Ezekiel thought. As Ezekiel let out a sigh of relief, Jenkins reappeared taking a seat across from him in the booth.

                “Hi.” Jenkins said in a sarcastic tone, with an exaggerated smile.

                “Jenkins mate, what are you doing here?” Ezekiel tried to play off being caught.

                “I was just going to ask the same thing…” Jenkins face fell into a serious look.

                Jenkins grabbed Ezekiel by the hood of his hoodie and pulled him out of the booth. Ezekiel yelped. The other people in the diner again were drawn to the commotion.

                “Don’t mind us…bye.” Jenkins said as he hauled the young Librarian out the diner door.

                As Jenkins walked the sidewalk, pulling Ezekiel along for the ride.

                “What in the world were you thinking?” Jenkins said through gritted teeth. Ezekiel was able to buck out of Jenkins’ grasp enough to collect himself.

                “Jenkins, what is your problem mate?” Ezekiel said straightening out his hoodie. “I’ve not seen you like this.”

                “What did you hear?”

                “Nothing.”

                Jenkins revealed that he had Ezekiel’s phone. He played the conversation that he had recorded. Ezekiel gave in.

                “Fine, I overheard that part.”

                “And what were you going to do with this information?”

                “Hey why am I being the one interrogated here? You’re the one that gave the cold shoulder and disappeared. Trust me I didn’t want to go looking for you. I’d rather be back at the Library working on some new tech, but no, the others were worried about you…” Ezekiel argued. “…For a moment so was I.”

                This statement caught Jenkins off guard. He collected himself.

                “And where are the others?” Jenkins asked in a softer tone handing back Ezekiel’s phone.

                “Out looking for you, somewhere in town I guess. We were supposed to meet back at the alleyway two blocks up the street.”

                “Right, lead the way.” Jenkins offered. Ezekiel shook his head and flashed a small smile.


End file.
